


Rescue Me

by ammiehawk



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammiehawk/pseuds/ammiehawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before his fifth year, Harry stumbles across a diary in a Muggle antique shop. Looking for an unbiased ear, he starts writing. Little does he know that someone else holds an identical diary, and they became unlikely confidants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me

By Ammie Hawk

 

Disclaimer: So yeah, I just can’t lay claim to anything, so you know the drill.

 

Summary: The summer before his fifth year, Harry stumbles across a diary in a Muggle antique shop. Looking for an unbiased ear, he starts writing. Little does he know that someone else holds an identical diary, and they became unlikely confidants.

 

Prologue

 

Harry Potter, age fourteen, soon to be fifteen, plopped down on his bed in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive, a small shopping bag clutched in his hands. He had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he had competed in a deadly tournament, the Triwizard Tournament, and had witnessed the death of a fellow student and the rise of his most feared enemy, Lord Voldemort.

He sighed as he fished out a quill from the small space under his bed, where he hid his most precious belongings, his wand, his Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father, and the Marauder’s Map, along with several of his summer assignments he had to complete for the coming term. Once he had the desired object, as well as some ink, he crawled back to the center of his bed and pulled the item from the shopping bag.

He had spent most of his free time this summer wandering around the town of Surrey, so he wouldn’t have to be in the house of his relatives. Today, he had ended up in a small antique shop on the outskirts of town, where he had found a small little journal, that while older, had never been used. He had been drawn to the little book for some strange reason. So he had bought it. Now, he was going to use it. He figured that since his ‘friends’ weren’t willing to talk to him, he thought he could talk to this book, maybe if he got his feelings out, he’d calm down and maybe, just maybe, he would stop having nightmares every night.

_So I’ve never done this before, but I figured I’d give it a try._

_Well, I guess I’ll start off with an introduction._

_My name is Harry, just Harry. I am currently fourteen years old, though I’ll be fifteen in a couple weeks. Now everything sounds normal, but I am far from normal. You see, I’m a wizard, fresh from my fourth year at wizarding school. Now before you go off thinking that this is amazing and extraordinary and quite possibly hard to believe, I can assure you that it is entirely true. And while yes, it is amazing and extraordinary, but like most everything, it can be scary at times. Like the end of term this past year… Come to think of it, every year something bad happens._

_Well, with that being said, I think I should start at the beginning. When I was a baby, my parents were murdered by an evil wizard. Since that day, I have lived with my aunt and uncle and cousin. I didn’t know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday, when someone from my school came and told me. I made friends on the train ride, as well as an enemy. Well, more of a rival really. Anyway, school was fun and interesting. I even got picked for my house Quidditch team. Then at the end of the year, my friends and I went and saved a precious stone from one of our teachers, who had the evil wizard who killed my parents on the back of his head (and yes, his face was literally on the back of his head). And that was my first near death experience at school._

_My second year, I had trouble even before school started. On my birthday, I got a visit from a house elf, saying that bad things were gonna happen at my school. He really didn’t want me to go back so he performed some magic, which got me in trouble with both the ministry and my uncle. It looked like the elf would get his wish, but one of my friends and his brothers rescued me. I spent the rest of the summer with them. I almost didn’t make it to school after that either, as the house elf blocked the barrier to the train. Though, I did make it. As predicted, bad things did start happening. It turned out that a basilisk was attacking students, luckily none of them died. My friends and I figured it out and, as my friend’s sister had been taken, we went to its lair and I ended up killing it. It bit me in the process, but thanks to a phoenix, I survived my second year._

_The summer before my third year, I ran away from my aunt and uncle’s after I blew up my uncle’s sister (and I mean like a balloon, not like an explosion). I was sure I was going to be expelled and arrested for my bout of accidental magic. However, when I arrived in the wizarding world, I was met by the Minister of Magic and he told me everything was forgiven, because little did I know, a ‘mass murderer’ had escaped from wizarding prison and was supposedly after me. Also because of him, dementors had been sent to my school. Dementors are foul, soulless creatures that feed off happiness and the souls of people. They affected me badly, so one of my teachers taught me a spell to repel them. Anyway, the ‘mass murderer’ attacked the school but wasn’t caught. I found out that he was my godfather and completely innocent. He had accepted the jail sentence because he felt guilty for my parents’ death, and the reason he escaped was that he saw the rat, that betrayed my parents and killed all those people, in the paper. I ended up saving my godfather from about a hundred dementors, however the rat escaped and he had to go on the run again._

_During the summer before my fourth year, I attended the Quidditch World Cup with my friend and his family, as well as my other friend. It was amazing, I’d never seen anything like it before in my life. However, that night there was an attack by the followers of the one who murdered my parents. Everyone was okay, but they got away. After that, I went back to school, where an exciting and dangerous tournament was going to be held with two other schools. One person was supposed to be chosen for each school and they were supposed to be over seventeen, but somehow my name was entered as a fourth champion. I was forced to compete in three highly dangerous tasks, but somehow I made it to the end, along with the other champion from my school. I decided we would end together, and both of us would win. However, the cup turned out to be a portkey and we were both transported to a graveyard. There, my friend and fellow champion was murdered right in front of me by the rat who betrayed my parents. Then, I was used in a ritual to restore the man who murdered them back into his body and full strength. We ended up dueling and I managed to escape back to school, with my friend’s body._

_Now, school is once again out for the summer and I’m back at my relatives, but this time I know there is an evil out there that is out for my blood and I have no idea when he will attack, all I can do now is wait._

Harry put down his quill, tears stinging the back of his eyes as he thought about Cedric. He considered them friends, even though he wished he would’ve gotten to know the older Hufflepuff better. He angrily rubbed at his eyes and closed the book. He would continue again tomorrow, if he got the chance. He stashed his things back under the loose floorboard and then lay down to sleep. He would deal with everything in the morning.

888888

Wufei Chang made his way down the hall to his apartment, the last box of his possessions in his arms. It had taken him almost four years to go through the belongings that had been gathered from the debris of his colony. Of course, one of those years had been spent in the service of Mariemaya and the Barton Foundation. Anyway, he was finally down to the end. After he went through this, his clan could finally rest in peace.

He made it to his door, and with a little juggling, managed to get it unlocked. He dropped the box on the couch, and continued into his bedroom to change out of his Preventer uniform. He then went to the kitchen and put a kettle on for some tea, while he went out to the balcony to work out and unwind. When the kettle started to whistle, he went back inside.

As soon as his tea was made, he took his cup and sat down on the couch. With a sigh, he set his cup on the coffee table and pulled the box to the floor in front of him. He opened the lid and started going through the last of his clan’s things. Most of the big things had already been given a home, either in his apartment or among the other former gundam pilots. A lot of the things in this box were just random keepsakes and mostly books. He started putting the books into different piles by genre and importance to him personally.

When he was about halfway through the box, he pulled out a small black leather book that had no title or anything on the cover. With a frown, he sat back on the couch and opened the cover. The messy scrawl covering the first few pages clued him in that it was a diary of some sort. It didn’t seem like the previous owner had owned it long before either discarding it or something else happened to them. He reached out for his tea and then settled back to read what was there.

_So I’ve never done this before, but I figured I’d give it a try._

_Well, I guess I’ll start off with an introduction._

_My name is Harry, just Harry…_

The more Wufei read the more he felt for the boy who had written about his life. He wouldn’t say he pitied the boy, no he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do this boy that injustice. No, if anything, he empathized with this Harry. He had been dealt a raw hand, just like most of the pilots had.

With that thought in mind, he pushed to his feet and went to the kitchen to retrieve a pen. Once he had the desired item, he grabbed the kettle off the cup and sat back to tell his own tale.

_My name is Wufei and I am seventeen, almost eighteen._

_I figure it is time for my tale to be told._

_I guess I should start with Meiran, because she started it all. I first met Meiran when I was fourteen on our wedding day. That may sound odd, but it was tradition in our clan. Needless to say, she didn’t like me. She thought I was weak because I would rather spend my time reading than fighting, something our family was known for._

_It wasn’t long after that that our colony was attacked by the Alliance and OZ. I won’t bore you with the details of that, but let’s just say it was fierce and Meiran was injured badly. She died in my arms and because of that I swore revenge. Her ideals became my mantle and I headed to Earth. I fought in many battles by myself, focused solely on my revenge._

_At one point, I met others, four of them, with the same mission as myself. I met them because we had been led into a trap. From there, one of them decided to accompany me and go after the leader. I ended up facing off against the leader in a one on one duel. Now, I may have chosen books over weapons growing up, but I was considered the best warrior in my clan, but this man bested me as if I were a child with a stick. He let me live, however, and I left with my fellow pilot. We ended up back at his hideout, a circus._

_After that, I set out on my own, but I had given up. The one thing I set out to do, I failed. I couldn’t face it. I hid, from everything; people, my missions, everything. I wandered around for months, lost and pointless._

_Eventually, I came across a band of rebels, and I helped them out from an OZ raid. They let me stay with them, but I refused to fight with them, even though they tried to convince me otherwise. On the second night of my stay, they were attacked again. And one of the leaders, a foolish woman, decided she would help me get my will back. Well, whatever she did, it worked, and I was able to fight again._

_I left them and with the others I had met before, we returned to space and continued the fight up there. I once again, fought on my own, as it was all I knew, even though I knew others were out there doing the same thing._

_I was eventually caught, and detained for awhile, with two of the others. We all managed to escape and I went back to my colony. I trained with my old mentor, Meiran’s grandfather, and repairs were made to my machine. However, my colony was attacked once again, this time, however, I managed to escape, but the rest of my family died. They sacrificed themselves so I could get away, they said my mission was more important than their lives._

_After that, I fought on my own again, once again looking for revenge. However, I decided it was in everyone’s best interest if I joined the others. So I did, and we fought hard and entered into what was the final battle. We did fight together, but I ended up facing off once again with the leader of our enemies. This time, however, I won the fight and he died, thus ending the war._

_Revenge is a funny thing, after I killed him, I felt empty. I was so lost after the end of the war, that I joined a faction that was looking to take over Earth. They wanted to use me as a figure head, but in the end they didn’t need me. One of the others brought me back to reality and I ended up siding with them against the faction._

_From there, I stopped fighting, for the most part. I now keep the peace, anyway I can._

He finished writing and put his pen on the table. He stretched and looked down at the half full box on the floor. With a sigh, he decided to put it off till morning and headed back to his room to get some sleep, he had work in the morning after all.


	2. An Unlikely Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Christmas is upon us and here is the promised next chapter. This one goes out to Shelia, who has helped and pushed me so much in the past few months, I couldn’t have done it without her. Anyway, let’s get to the real reason we’re here.

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Friend

 

Harry whined quietly as he lowered himself gingerly onto his bed. His uncle had ‘reminded’ him that it wasn’t a good idea to be lax with his chores. Well, it didn’t matter now, the day was finally over and all he wanted to do was curl up and die.

On the heels of that thought, he crawled to the end of his bed and leaned over the edge to access the loose floorboard. He quickly stifled a whimper as he jostled his injuries. He pushed through the pain, however, as his hand gripped the item he sought. He bit his lip as he shifted again, the journal he’d purchased the other day held tightly in his hand.

He almost sobbed aloud when he realized he hadn’t grabbed a quill and ink from his secret space, and any form of Muggle writing utensil was clear across the room. He didn’t want to risk falling off the bed by grabbing a quill, and alerting his relatives that he was still awake, so instead he sat up and made his way over to the desk, hoping there was a pen or pencil in there. To his great relief there was a ballpoint pen sitting innocently in the first drawer he opened.

With the pen in hand, he went back and laid back down on his bed. He gave a small sigh as he pulled the journal over and flipped it open. His eyes widened as he saw un unfamiliar script.

_My name is Wufei and I am seventeen, almost eighteen._

Once he finished reading, he hesitated. He well remembered Riddle’s diary and the havoc it caused. However, right now, he didn’t care. If this was like that, what did it matter? Maybe being possessed and drained to the point of death would be better than the life he was leading now.

_So, Wufei, is it? It’s nice to meet you, I guess. If you’re looking to take my soul, you can have it._

_Anyway, I got this journal to write down my feelings and hopefully get over my nightmares. I had a teacher in primary school who suggested something like this._

_Last time, I told you mostly about my school life. This time, I guess I’ll tell you about my home life. As I mentioned before, I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. My aunt is my mother’s sister and my only living relative. They hate me._

_From as far back as I can remember, I have been doing most everything around the house. I got my first chores when I was three and could push the vacuum around the floor. I started cooking when I was five and my aunt trusted me not to burn everything, she even had a little stool for me. Hell, for ten years, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs._

_With all that being said, though, today was really bad. In fact, I think this is the worst it’s been since I found out about magic, and that’s including the summer after my first year when I was locked in my bedroom and fed through a cat-flap._

_No, today, my uncle punished me for being stupid. I was supposed to water the garden this morning, and I did, I just forgot to turn the hose off when my aunt told me to make breakfast. Needless to say, the cops came by due to the watering ban, and my uncle was fined._

_Well, Wufei, I guess I’ll talk to you later. I’m gonna try and get some sleep, if I can with how much pain I’m in. Till next time, I guess._

_Harry_

As soon as he had finished, he curled up in a ball, the journal held tightly to his chest, and fell asleep.

888888

Wufei sighed as he flopped gracelessly on his living room sofa. It had been an exhausting week at work, he had just returned from a case dealing with an arms dealer. He and his partner for the case, Heero Yuy, had had to use force to bring them down, which left them seemingly endless paperwork which they had just finished an hour ago.

He ran  his hand over his face and then let it fall to his side. A scowl crossed his features as his eyes fell on the old journal he’d found the other day. He leaned forward and grabbed the simple leather bound book. His scowl darkened as his fingers danced over a small gold dragon that now adorned the cover, he was positive it hadn’t been there before.

With that thought in mind, he flipped open the cover and began going through the pages. His eyes widened as he noticed a new entry.

_So Wufei, is it? It’s nice to meet you, I guess. If you’re looking to take my soul, you can have it._

It looked like this Harry was going to open up to him. Normally he would be highly suspicious of this journal and this Harry character, but it was a family heirloom and obviously magical. Now most would probably scoff at the thought of the proud Wufei Chang believing in magic, but the truth of the matter was he himself was a wizard. His entire clan, as a matter of fact, was a long line of witches and wizards. He had been trained in the magical arts since he was little. Though he wasn’t quite sure what he meant by the whole soul comment.

He had just gotten up to locate a pen, to write back, when a loud series of knocks sounded on his door. Damn it, he’d forgotten the others were coming over. Apparently, Heero wanted to talk with all of them. And for some unknown reason, it was decided that Wufei’s apartment was where they were going to meet.

He dropped the journal in the pen drawer, hoping to keep it away from prying eyes, namely Maxwell’s, and went to answer the door. As expected, his friends were waiting on the other side, each with an odd assortment of drinks, junk food, and entrees. He motioned the four inside and then made his way to the kitchen to retrieve dishes for their makeshift potluck.

“So, Hee-chan,” Duo said, once everyone had their food, “what’s up? Why’d ya call us all here?”

“This,” he pulled a manila folder from his bag.

“A case?” Trowa frowned, picking it up off the table. “Didn’t you and Wufei just get off a big one? You know Une now requires mandatory time off between cases?”

“No, yes, hn,” the former Wing pilot answered. “It’s a file from the FRA. My file.”

“Wait, what family you got?” the braided teen gave him a confused look. “And why wait till now to say anything?”

“They’ve found my father and an uncle,” Heero answered. “Apparently, my father just recently appeared in the system and my uncle is the subject of an interstellar manhunt.”

“Ya know,” Duo scratched his nose, “anyone else, that would be shocking news, but considering it’s you, not really.”

“What do you mean?” the blond of the group frowned. “I mean, this is very surprising news, for all of us, but especially Heero.”

“All I’m saying,” the former Deathscythe pilot held up his hands defensively, “is that, because it’s Heero, it’s not all that surprising that his dad’s paranoid enough not to have registered till the last possible minute, and that he has an uncle on the run. I mean, come on, he had to get it from somewhere.”

“So what are you going to do?” Trowa asked quietly.

“I’ve been given leave to go find my father,” the shaggy haired teen shrugged. “I’m heading out for England in the morning.”

“Well, I think this calls for a toast,” the braided teen jumped to his feet and retrieved a bottle from a bag next to the door. “Got any glasses, Fei?”

“My name is Wufei,” dark eyes narrowed into a glare as he also got up, before the menace to society destroyed his kitchen. “I’ll get them.”

“I can help,” Duo followed him. “Besides, I need a corkscrew anyway.”

“Did you actually bring wine, Duo?” Quatre asked incredulously, before Wufei could protest further. “We can’t have alcohol, we’re not even of age.”

“Relax, Quatre,” the former clown chuckled at his best friend’s antics. “One drink won’t hurt anything. Besides, we don’t usually have something like this to celebrate.”

“Hey, Wuffers, what is this?” the self proclaimed Shinigami held up the journal.

“Nothing,” the Chinese teen answered through clenched teeth. “Give it here, Maxwell.”

“Is this your diary, Fei-Fei?” Duo laughed maniacally. “Let’s see what he’s trying to hide, maybe he’s got the hots for one of us but is too shy to admit it. ‘So I’ve never done this before, but I figured I’d give it a try,’” he read aloud, sidestepping the former Shenlong pilot with ease. “Damn, Fei, didn’t know you were that innocent. ‘Well, I guess I’ll start off with an introduction. My name is Harry…’ Who the fuck is Harry? What’d you do, steal someone else’s diary? ‘I am currently fourteen years old…’ You stole a kid’s diary? You fucking pervert. ‘…I’m a wizard, fresh from my fourth year at wizarding school.’”

Duo finally stopped and Wufei was able to snatch the book away from him. He took it back to his room and then returned to the others. Four sets of eyes were turned to him expectantly, all of them awaiting an explanation.

“I found that journal in my family’s belongings,” he sighed, taking his seat again.

“So, he was a member of your family?” the blond asked curiously. “So it’s not uncommon to have wizards in your family?”

“He’s not exactly family, but my entire clan were wizards,” the Chinese teen shrugged. “I have been trained as a wizard since I was young.”

“I’ve never met another colony born wizard,” Quatre shook his head. “My sisters explained that the only reason I’m one is because I’m not a test tube baby like I’d always believed. Right after the war, Rashid found a tutor for me. I just passed my O.W.L.s and am studying for my N.E.W.T.s.”

“That is quite a long way to come in three years,” Wufei looked impressed. “I completed my formal training before I became a pilot.”

“Wait, you guys got formal training?” Duo interrupted with a pout. “I got told I was a wizard when I was eight and had to figure this shit out on my own.”

“One of the mercs taught me,” Trowa said quietly. “He was also the one that taught me how to handle animals, considering he was a werewolf.”

“And you weren’t bitten?” the former Shenlong pilot asked incredulously.

“As long as you are not afraid, or threatening, they won’t attack,” the unibanged teen shrugged. “Beasts only bare their fangs to enemies, and Moony thought of me as his cub. He said I was almost ready to take my O.W.L.s but the mercs were killed before I could. Then I went to space and ended up piloting Heavyarms. I hadn’t actually thought about continuing, but I could.”

“I would recommend it,” Wufei shook his head, he was actually quite floored that the majority of his friends were wizards as well.

“I’ll look into it,” Trowa nodded.

“I can see if my father knows a school,” Heero interjected. “That is if you and Duo would like to go to England with me.”

“How do you even know he’s a wizard?” Duo cut in. “It doesn’t take two magical parents to have a magical kid. Sister Helen explained that to me. In fact, sometimes none of the parents are.”

“It does if both your parents are of the same sex,” the shaggy haired brunet shrugged.

“But how would you know that?” the braided teen asked incredulously. “The file said they found one father and an uncle, not two dads.”

“That’s because my other father is dead,” Heero sighed. “He’s the one that raised and trained me. He went by the name Odin Lowe back then, but his real name was Regulus Black. I think I met my other father a few times when I was little, but I don’t remember his name. My uncle, however, is Sirius Black.”

“The mass murderer?” Duo, who had just taken a drink, spit it all over the table.

“Yes,” the former Wing pilot rolled his eyes. “Though my father never believed it.”

“Well, this is all a bit much to take in,” Wufei sighed. “I mean, what are the chances of the mad five finding five wizards to pilot the Gundams?”

“It’s uncanny,” Quatre shook his head. “But I’ve learned there are no coincidences. We were meant to meet and pilot the Gundams.”

“Well, that’s all well and good,” Duo poured himself some more wine. “We’re all wizards and that’s fucking awesome. But what about the diary? Who was this Harry kid, you said he wasn’t family, and why do you have his diary?”

“He’s exactly what he says,” Wufei rubbed the back of his neck. “To the best of my knowledge, the diary is part of a set. Harry has the other one and has just recently started writing in it. I only know this because he just wrote a new entry that I barely finished reading before you came over.”

“Well, it’s getting rather late, we should go and let you write back,” the blond pushed to his feet, and then turned to look at Trowa and Duo. “Did you two decide whether you were going with Heero?”

“Sure, why not?” the braided teen shrugged. “Trowa?”

“I think I’d like that,” the former clown nodded.

“Great,” Quatre beamed. “I’m heading to London myself, my tutor has recently moved back there. We can take my jet. It takes off at eight tomorrow morning. I’ll see you guys then.”

The other three nodded and followed the blond Arabian from the house. Wufei sat on the couch a moment longer before finally moving into action. He made quick work of the cleanup and then retrieved the diary from his room.

_Harry,_

_I don’t know what you mean by my taking your soul, but I can assure you I have no use for it. I can also reassure you that the diary you have is harmless, it’s just part of a set. Journals like these have been used over the centuries for long distance communication, as owls take too long and there is not always a floo network, not to mention space travel makes both of those moot._

_I’m sorry to hear things are so rough for you, but only through our mistakes do we learn. I’m not saying what your family is doing is right, and if it ever gets to be too much, give me your location and I can be there in a moment’s notice. I know we don’t really know each other, but that is my job, and you did choose to trust me._

_On that note, I’m going to change the subject._

_I found out tonight that my friends I told you about before are all wizards. It actually came up because of this diary. One of my friends, a complete menace to society, found it and thought it was mine. He only got to the part about you being a wizard before I got it away from him. But that led to an extensive conversation on our backgrounds, training, and families. I must thank you for that, you brought me closer to my friends. However, I will be putting some spells on my journal to keep the contents away from further prying eyes. I can share these with you if you’d like, once you return to school anyway._

_Now, I’m going to head to bed, I’ve had a long day. I wish you a speedy recovery._

_Wufei_


End file.
